Through The Glass
by RadicalDaniel
Summary: Rokstar9000's FF - After the battle, Link finds out that so much is missing. Later, he could lose everything. His loved one, his friends, and his own mind. Rated 18  because the f-bomb is dropped a few times. Chaptered songfic, sort of.


**Through the Glass**

**Pairing**: Link/Midna  
**Rating**: M  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the game in hand or the characters only the iPod that I typed this up on.  
**Summary**: After the battle, Link finds out that so much is missing. Later, he could lose everything. His loved one, his friends, and his own mind. Rated 18+ because the f-bomb is dropped a few times. Chaptered songfic, sort of.

**A/N**: Well, this is actually not the first story I ever wrote on this subject, but I'm having problems finishing the other. I currently don't have access to a computer, so thank you, Dan, for posting this. It's my debut, basically. Dan has read this already. Hope you enjoy it. This would be rated T, but I say: BLAME THE PURISTS! XD  
This is a chaptered songfic. I have no idea if that's been done, but if it hasn't; now it has.  
-Rokstar9000

* * *

I crouched on the ground after the battle with Ganon, and Midna leaving. I was down, and really couldn't pretend I wasn't. I saw something. It was a piece of the mirror. I held it in the palm of my hand, watching the dazzling sunlight dance across the crystal surface. I clenched my fist. The shard cut into my palm, but the physical pain was nothing like the emotion I felt now. I opened my hand again, and looked at the shard. A tear fell. A tear.  
That was all that had taken Midna away. I closed my eyes, letting the tears slowly fall. The shard floated out of my hand to the mirror frame with the others. They formed back into the mirror.  
I walked over to it, then, when I didn't get pulled through to the other side; I realized this was just a window. A window to torment me with the thoughts of what could have been.  
"DAMMIT!" I shouted, punching the ground with one fist and speaking for the first time in years.  
The impact caused something to bounce up off the ground. Mindlessly, I kicked it, then, realizing what it was, ran after it and grabbed it. I had gone through all this trouble to get the four shadows, only to have them end up in pieces.  
I felt like I was sinking. If she hadn't left, maybe things could have turned out differently. I couldn't believe this. The shadow seemed to warm and glow in my hand, and the other three floated to fuse again with the first piece. I saw the familiar helmet. Something, I don't know what, urged me to put it on.  
When I did, I gasped. The piece that had covered Midna's left eye was actually a lens. I could use it to see something from extremely far away, and see through things.  
'_Why didn't she ever use this to help me out?_' I wondered.  
"Link, what are you doing?" Zelda asked. I turned around and she gasped.  
"Why...? How...?" "The shadows want to stay together it seems."  
'_Too bad people aren't like that_' I thought.  
Then: '_Maybe I could use this to my advantage._' I walked over to the window, and laid my left hand on it.  
It seemed that darkness actually swirled around my hand, and went through the glass. Finally, as I was about to give up, an image appeared. It was Midna. She looked up, then jumped and held her hand over her heart. I heard her voice.  
"Link? How? And what are you wearing?" I told her about the mirror and the helmet, and she nodded.  
Zelda left, shaking her head, when I finished.  
"Now, Midna, I have one last thing to say. I don't want to lose you forever. If we can't live in the same world, at least we can talk through the mirror." I told her.  
"Link, I only broke the mirror to avoid the repetition of those events. Nobody can walk through this. I'll always be here to talk." she said.  
"I'll be here until the day I die." she promised.

* * *

**A/N**: So, what'd you think? Huh? Huh? Ah whatever. Review if you want, though I would prefer you did. Did you like it? Love it? Heaven forbid, HATE it? Like I said, it's my first story, so tell me areas I need to focus on.


End file.
